Oresama's Amazingly Scary Haunted House
by UnderdogHero
Summary: Atobe holds a haunted house party at his place. Enough said.


A/N: Re-done due to the fact that I saved on the wrong document. **HAPPY HALLOWEEN**. Yeah, this is definitely gonna suck, but I did it anyway. Anyone know why there are so many red and green gummy bears?

I give you my PoT Halloween special! (or whatever you wanna call this thing)

**Pairings:** Dominance pair, Dirty pair, Silver pair, Naniwa pair, Kinky pair, Alpha pair, Toxic pair

**Ore-sama's Amazingly Scary Haunted House!**

"Is everyone ready? They'll be here soon."

Atobe looked over his team from his seat. They were in his (overly large) living room, waiting for the other teams to show up for their Halloween event.

After hearing about Halloween in England during a (one-sided, might I add) conversation between Atobe and Kabaji, Jirou and Gakuto got the idea of having a Halloween party at his house, since it was the biggest, and inviting the other teams. After a little persuasion, Atobe finally allowed it, decorations and all, on the condition that everyone (and he meant _everyone_, to Shishido and Hiyoshi's horror) wear a costume. Now there they were, in his living room, waiting and putting the finishing touches on their costumes.

Gakuto straightened out his purple witch hat, Oshitari working in the purple cloak around the red-head's shoulders, his own hanging loosely aroung him. They were being witch and a sorcerer. Or, at least, that's the idea Atobe got from their matching costumes. Jirou pawed at the ears on his head while pulling on the tail attached to his pants with the large furry gloves, similar shoes on his feet. He had chosen a Werewolf costume. Taki stared up at the large plastic scythe in his hands, his dark hood falling off his head and hanging thanks to the skull collar keeping the robe in place. Kabaji stood there, what he was dressed as they had no clue, all they could guess is that it was something Atobe had chosen for him. Shishido scowled as Choutarou fixed the gry ears on his head, gripping the tail tightly, the taller boy wearing white one's that matched his hair. Shishido swore never to let Choutarou choose his costume ever again, if it meant being cats.

Atobe himself sat there, wearing a purple suit and scarf, a black and red cape tied over his shoulders. He was a vampire, complete with the fangs. Hiyoshi stood next to him (after refusing to sit in his captain's lap) in a red suit with a similar cape and white gloves, Atobe having chosen his costume. He was meant to be the vampire's 'prey' causing everyone to laugh and him to turn bright red after the announcement of costumes.

Everyone stood in different places in the room, they're attention set on their red-clad captain.

"Remember, we decorated the second and third floors for the game later, so I don't want anyone going up there until then. Gakuto, Jirou," He said, shifting his attention to the teams shortest members. Both stood up straight. "You two will wait at the end, since you two were the ones who decorated."

"Nooo!" Gakuto whined, clinging to Oshitari's arm. "I wanna go with Yuushi, it won't be any fun with Jirou! He'll just fall asleep!" True to his word, Jirou was seated on the other couch, head down and breathing calm.

"You two were the ones who set up, it wouldn't be fair since you know where the hints are if you go with Oshitari. So he will go with Taki and Kabaji." Atobe nodded to the three, "And you will wait in the back with Jirou."

Gakuto huffed, taking a seat on the couch next to the sleeping volley specialist. He crossed his arms and pouted. Atobe opened his mouth to speak, but Shishido cut him off, shaking his head.

"Let the baby be, Atobe, he'll get over it." He said, receiving a kick from the pouting acrobat. They glared at each other. Atobe sighed. There was a knock at the door, and Michael opened the door.

"RikkaiDai is here, Keigo-sama." Atobe nodded to let them in.

Akaya ran in smiling, wearing plain pants and shirt with white wings attached to the back. Renji walked in after, wearing a similar outfit to his second-year teammate, only his was black and had red bat wings on his back and red horns. They were supposed to be an angel and devil, ironically. Marui walked in, wearing orange fox ears on his head and a fluffy tail, his shirt and pants matching both. Niou followed, wearing a black and white striped prison suit, complete with a matching hat and a ball and chain around his ankle. Yukimura and Sanada were next, Sanada dressed as police officer, the cap on his head tilting to cover his face, which Yukimura tilted up with his cane. He seemed to be dressed as the Mad Hatter. Yagyuu and Jakal came in last, Jakal wearing a clown mask and bright pants and a shirt, while Yagyuu dressed in a suit.

"Waka-chan~" Akaya squealed, running towards his friend, who to a step back. Akaya stopped inches away when he saw his friend's costume. "That's not cute! You said you were going to be something cute!" He cried. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"I said I was going to dress up as whatever I was given." He said. Atobe smirked and looked away.

"Perhaps the bunny costume would have been a better choice..." He said teasingly. Hiyoshi blushed and attempted to push Akaya away, Choutarou smiling and offering a hand. Atobe turned his attention to Sanada.

"And you are?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"A policeman." He said simply. Niou grinned, throwing an arm over his vice-captain's shoulder.

"And I'm the prisoner he locked up, along with my pet fox." He laughed, and Marui smacked him on the arm.

"I'm _not_ your pet!" He said, turning away from the white-haired boy. Niou complained about being hit, but Marui ignored him, taking the seat next to Jirou. The blond immediately woke up, words pouring from his mouth almost instantly, Marui listening with mild interest.

There was the ring of the doorbell and the sound of the large front doors opening. Then stomping, lot's of stomping, before the doors were thrown open and a flash of green and red flew in.

Kintarou made it halfway throught the room before tripping over his feet. Or, what looked like his feet. He was wearing a full-body lizard-like costume, with pink and yellow stripes on the stomach and the hood had something like a crown on it. Oh, it was a Kappa. Shiraishi hurried in, pulling the green-clad first-year to his feet, telling him not to run in his costume. He was wearing all brown, and had when seemed to be bear ears on his head. Kenya and Chitose walked in, back to the room's current residents, attempting to pull in a struggling Zaizen. Kenya was wearing (to Oshitari's amusement) all pink, along with rabbit ears and a tail.

Akaya leaned over to whisper: "Atobe-san, I think Kenya-san beat you to it." Hiyoshi smacked him when Atobe smirked.

Chitose had on a full-body costume, much like Kintarou's, but he head his back turned so they couldn't tell what it was. The only thing that told them it was him was his voice, attempting to drag in less-than-willing second year.

"Come _on_ Zaizen, there's nothing wrong with it." He said, tugging on the yellow-sleeved arm. Kenya smirked.

"Your gonna have to come in sometime, we're all gonna go back out anyway and they'll see it."

"Then I'll leave!" Zaizen yelled. "I don't wanna go in, they'll laugh!" Hiyoshi and Akaya felt the comment was more directed to them.

"But you look so cute! They've gotta see!" Chitose cooed, and Zaizen grumbled something on the other side of the door.

"No one's gonna laugh. Right?" Kenya said, looking around the room. While others shook their heads, Akaya and Hiyoshi simply smirked and looked away. Kenya gave them a look that said 'I-dont-want-to-hear-a-word-out-of-you-two'. They continued pulling before someone groaned and they were roughly shoved to the ground, Zaizen falling on top of the third years.

Koishikawa walked in, dressed in a plain brown cloak. Gin followed, his costume covered in feathers. Kintarou ran up to him, jumping onto his shoulders and climbing around so he was seated comfortably. Koharu and Yuuji skipped in, wearing... were those wedding outfits? Ignoring that, the others turned their attention to the three in the middle of the room.

Kenya was, indeed, dressed as a pink rabbit. Chitose sat next to him, his blue hood nearly falling off, but the face and designs on the front revealed him to be dressed as Totoro. Zaizen had fallen on top of Kenya, who had wrapped an arm around his waist to help him stand. Zaizen, with a frown on his face, was wearing a full-body costume, much like Chitose and Kintarou, but his was different. It was _Pikachu_.

The moment Akaya and Hiyoshi laid eyes on their friend, they burst out into fits of laughter. Zaizen's eyes darkened and he growled, pouncing at them and sending the three to the ground, the Pikachu-clad second-year attempting to strangle both his laughing friends.

"Shut up! It's not funny!" He screamed, Akaya and Hiyoshi still flailing on the ground, both attempting to get out of the headlocks and keep breathing. Oshitari turned to Kenya, who was shaking his head.

"I warned them..." He sighed. Oshitari raised and eyebrow.

"What's with the costume?" He asked, pointing to the ears. Kenya gave a strained smile.

"We let Kin-chan pick our costumes, we said we'd wear anything he chose." He laughed. "He took the longest picking Hikaru's though, he said he was trying to decide between Pikachu and Eevee. And look where we ended up."

"He's pretty pissed." His cousin said, watching as the second years contiued to roll on the floor, effectively ruining their costumes. Kenya chuckled.

"If you think this is bad, you should have seen when we tried to get him into the car. I think he bit Shiraishi." Oshitari simply raised and eyebrow, as if asking 'then why are you laughing? The kid could have rabies.'

Finally deciding the dark-haired boy was really trying to kill them, Atobe and Sanada started trying to pull the raging boy off their team's aces. Akaya was still in full blown laughter, which was the reason why they had a harder time pulling Zaizen off him, while Hiyoshi was rubbing his sides, tears at the edges of his eyes. Kintarou ran up to Zaizen, wrapping his arms around the taller boy in a hug, looking uo with big eyes. Zaizen froze, it was those eyes that got him into the costume.

"Zaizen, you don't like the costume I picked for you?" He said an a small voice. Zaizen stared at him before sighing.

"It's... okay, I guess..." He mumbled. Akaya was still laughing a little, which caused Zaizen to glare at him. Hiyoshi elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to yelp in pain and stop laughing. Atobe shook his head.

"We don't need any murders tonight, if your going to kill someone, go outside." He said, Zaizen's eye glinting, causing Hiyoshi and Akaya to fidget slightly. "Now we're just waiting on Seigaku, so everyone behave until they get here."

"Does that mean-"

"No, you cannot wreak havoc once they get here."

Akaya's face dropped.

They waited around 20 minutes before the door sounded again, this time no one running in and falling over themselves.

Tezuka calmly walked in, his team following. He was dressed in a black suit and had a blue cape over his shoulders. He and Atobe locked eyes before he stepped aside to let the others in. Eiji skipped in, wearing an orange button-up sweater with a black long-sleeve shirt under it and white pants, which were rolled up to reveal an orange and white plaid design and black socks, with black shoes and cat ears to match. The large furry cat paws on his hands were also black, and he had a black tail with and orange/white plaid ribbon tied to the end. Fuji came in next, smiling as always, wearing and outfit similar to his best friend's, only he had dog ears and a dog tail. Oishi followed, wearing a white lab coat and stethoscope. Momo and Kaidoh came in, arguing over who's costume was better. Both seemed to have chosen the same, just in different styles. Someone walked in, they didn't know who, as they had a large white cloth above their head. Only the sound of scribbling could tell them it was Inui. Kawamura walked in after, his costume seemingly meant to make him look like Frankenstein. Ryoma was last, holding Karupin in his arms. He was wearing Karupin's collar around his neck. Karupin was wearing a smaller version of the first-year's tennis jersey and Ryoma's hat. Atobe, once again, raised an eyebrow, as Momo and Eiji began complaining.

"Echizen, that's not a costume!"

"Mou, Ochibi, you didn't even try!"

"At least he came." Akaya said to the two next to him. Hiyoshi rolled his eyes.

"At least he came in costume." He sighed.

_Actually, I had a costume that I asked Nanako-san to buy, but..._ He trailed off in his mind, remembering how his cousin had passed the errand on off to his dad since she had something important to do. Nanjiroh, of course, took this opportunity to mess with his son and buy a bunny girl costume. Ryome had refused immediately, but since by then it was too late, he had decided to switch places with Karupin.

"Since everyone is here now," Atobe spoke up, everyone's attention turning to him, "Then we can start with the game." He and his team smiled a little, Gakuto and Jirou the most.

xXxXxXx

"Okay, here are the rules," Atobe spoke at the front of the group. Eveyone was partenered up and ready to go, waiting at the staircase that led up to the second floor. "Everyone will go up in pairs and find hidden clues. They'll follow those clues to the next one, and the next, until they reach the end, where Gakuto and Jirou will be waiting." Gakuto continued to pout, gripping Oshitari's sleeve. "Who ever makes it up there, after some more directions, will take part in trying to scare the others." He walked over to Hiyoshi, nodding to Jirou and Gakuto, who ran up the stairs. "We'll wait for their signal to start. Everyone line up and we'll go two pairs at a time."

They waited a few minutes, hearing several crashes and bangs, as if someone had fallen over something. Atobe thought he probably should have told them to turn on the lights. After some time his cell phone started ringing, the text on the screen in all caps.

" 'WE'RE READY' it says." Hiyoshi said, peeking over his shoulder. Atobe flipped the blue device shut and the group started making their way up the stairs.

xXxXxXx **Start: Dominance pair**

Atobe looked around, keeping a firm grip on the younger boy's hand. He had other reasons for letting Gakuto and Jirou decorate his house. One of which happened to be the fact that he thought Hiyoshi would scare easily. If he did, he would jump right into the silver haired captain's arms at the first pop-up. That being said, he made sure there were plenty of those when he handed his teammates the supplies.

He glanced at one of the vases sitting in the hallway, a small glint catching his eye. Hiyoshi seemed to have noticed too, as he was already on his way to it. Atobe stepped in front of him, reaching forward. What he didn't expect, however, was for it to turn bright red and a clown face to pop out at him. He stumbled back, out of shock. Hiyoshi, however, caught the head in his hand (it was oddly small) and ripped it off the plastic tube. He stared at it before directing his gaze to the taller boy.

"I don't see what's so scary," He said, holding out the ball. Gakuto and Jirou seemed to have painted over a tennis ball and attatched it to something that would spring out at whoever got close enough. "It's just a toy."

Atobe frowned, standing up. "Ore-sama was _not_ scared, just caught off guard." Hiyoshi watched him, rolling his eyes before walking down the hallway again, Atobe hurrying after him.

"Uh-huh, what ever you say, Buchou."

"Hey!"

xXxXxXx **Start: Silver pair**

Shishido heard what seemed to be thump further ahead. It was either Atobe or Sanada's pair, as the two had gone first. It seemed more like they wanted to spend as much 'alone time' with their respective partners. Either that or show off.

Choutarou clung to his arm, glancing around every few minutes whenever he heard a strange sound (Read: Whenever Atobe or Sanada tried something and failed. Loudly.)

"Honestly, they could have done a better job at hiding the hints at least." He groaned, running a hand through his short hair (he wasn't wearing his had because of the ears). "We've already found four." Choutarou looked at him.

"Sh-Shishido-sempai, how many more before we get to the end?" He asked quietly. Suddenly there was another crash and Choutarou jumped, his grip on the shorter boy's arm tightening. Shishido einced.

"Well, considering Atobe's ahead of us and trying to make a move on Wakashi, I'd say we're pretty close. You'd think he'd learn by now." Choutarou looked confused for a second before nodding in agreement.

"I suppose so."

xXxXxXx **Start: Naniwa pair**

"Kenya-san, get _off_ me!"

Kenya jumped back as a kick flew in his direction. They had just been ambushed by an army of rubber spiders, and the surprise attack had caused Kenya to think they were _real_ spiders. Zaizen simply brushed it off, frowning at the quality.

"They could have used something more realistic." He said, a rubber spider dangling from between his fingers. Kenya looked at it closely, the lights were off so it was hard to see. There was another crash from behind them. Zaizen looked back. "It seems others have some of what we set back up."

By that, he meant that a pop-up that had sprung out. They pushed it back to it's original position, not wanting it to go to waste. They continued forward, passing more and more of what they suspected was Gakuto and Jirou's work.

"Man, those two don't hold back, do they?" Kenya said, seemingly impressed. Zaizen rolled his eyes. He'd seen worse in American theme parks. He threw the plastic toy aside, deciding th keep walking. They had managed to find five hints, all written on barely readable paper.

"Kenya-san, what is tha-" He was cut off when another pop up appeared, slowly at first, in front of them. Kenya yelped, jumping onto Zaizen and hiding his face in the younger boy's shirt.

"Hey, Kenya! Oi, let go! Hetare, let go!"

xXxXxXx **Start: Alpha pair**

Yukimura walked through the halls, a smile on his face and Sanada's hand in his own. Despite having started at the same time, he had the feeling that Atobe and Hiyoshi were further ahead, the former having taken off immediately, dragging the latter along with him. They took their time, avoiding the obvious traps, collecting their hints and managing to get away with only springing a few traps. They heard a yelp followed by laughter. Then there was a loud smack.

"Who do you think screamed?" Sanada said with mild interest. They had been hearing similar sounds, but they couldn't always tell who it was.

"Probably Hiyo-kun, since we heard a smack. I doubt Atobe would hit him, but I wouldn't put it past him to laugh at the boy." Yukimura answered, smile widening when he heard the argument ahead. "See?"

Indeed, up ahead, they could just barely make out the figures of the two, arguing about how one shouldn't be so scared, while the other countered by saying one's lover shouldn't laugh when they get scared. Both boys shook their heads.

"Should we stop them?" Sanada said quietly. He knew that, despite having horrible vision, Hiyoshi's hearing was nothing to overlook, especially at this distance. Yukimura shook his head once more.

"No, they'll cool down soon. See, they're already moving." He said, pointing at the disappearing figures. He tugged on Sanada's arm. "Come on, we don't want them getting ahead of us."

xXxXxXx** Start: Kinky pair**

Akaya screamed, jumping back into Renji's arms when a very realistic clown jumped out at him. The thunder sound effects didn't help his situation much either. Renji patted his head, keeping one arm wrapped around him.

"Akaya, it's okay, it's not real." He tried comforting the shaking boy, to no avail. Akaya just tightened his hold.

"But it looks real!" He cried into the taller boy's black shirt, the wings on his back tilting down, as if to show his fear. Renji sighed, stepping forward and around the pop-up. He turned his body so it was behind him, out of the second-year's view.

"There, see? It's gone now." He pulled away, kneeling down slightly and placing a small kiss on the smaller boy's head. Akaya looked at him with teary eyes, knowing exactly what his sempai did.

"... Fine, but I still want to hold your hand." He said with a pout. Renji chuckled, holding out his slightly larger hand to the boy,

"Of course."

xXxXxXx **Start: Toxic pair**

Niou laughed, Marui clinging to the front of his shirt. The thing that had just popped out of them had been a full-sized plastic werewolf, but the expression on it's face was that of a dog hanging it's tounge out the window. He couldn't help it.

"Haru! It's not funny, Jirou worked really hard on this!" Marui scolded. Niou frowned.

"Why do you have to bring him up at a time like this?" He asked. He never liked it when Marui pulled Jirou into their conversations. "He's just an obsessive fanboy." Marui frowned this time.

"Maybe, but he;s still my friend." He huffed, turning away and continuing down the hall. Niou yelled after him.

"Hey, wait!" He called, grabbing hold of the red-haired boy's arm. Marui turned to glare at him.

"Not if your going to make fun of my friend." He said, crossing his arms. They stood in silence before there was a loud creaking above them. The ceiling fell open, a plastic body hanging out. Marui screamed, jumping into the whie-heared boy's arms and hiding his face. Niou gave a thumbs up to the plastic doll and pulled the shorter boy aside.

"Now do you forgive me?"

"... I swear I'm going to kill Jirou." He mumbled, in the friendly way he threatened the blond.

xXxXxXx **Meanwhile, with these two...**

"Jirou. Jirou! Oi, Jirou!"

Gakuto yelled in the short blond's ear, receiving a groan as his hands were swatted away. Gakuto stood up straight, hands on his hips as he looked down at his sleeping teammate.

They were still waiting on who ever was supposed to come first, and lately all they've heard was screaming and the sounds of things falling. The red-head let a small smile slip.

"Looks like our set-up is doing it's job." He said, and Jirou lifted his head up sleepily.

"... Really? I didn't think anyone would fall for them." He said with a yawn. He stretched his arms out over his head, listening to the various sounds from below and down the hall. They were in the room at the very end of the hall, where anyone who made it through was supposed to get directions and then go scare who ever was left. Since the game started, it's only been the two of them.

"I wonder how everyone's doing..." Gakuto mused. He hadn't heard anything but screaming for the past half-hour, so he guessed they were doing perfectly fine. Jirou had fallen back to sleep, deciding dreamland was more interesting at the moment.

xXxXxXx** 15 minutes later  
><strong>

Hiyoshi held out the tennis ball, and Gakuto scowled.

"We told you not to break anything!"

xXxXxXx** Finish**

"Finally!"

Akaya flopped onto the couch in the large room, onto the laps of Hiyoshi and Zaizen, who had been sitting there when he walked in. He could feel Atobe glaring at him a little, but he knew he had nothing to worry about. Hiyoshi'd never forgive him if he let jelousy get the better of him. He rolled onto his back, poking Hiyoshi in the cheek several times.

"So... what now?" He asked. Hiyoshi set the book he was reading down on the winged boy's stomach, a thoughtful look on his face.

"... Dunno. Sleep?" He laid back on the couch, Akaya turning to his side with his face in Hiyoshi's red shirt, Zaizen resting his head on the light-haired boy's shoulder.

Atobe watched from across them, a small smile on his face.

This Halloween had turned out fun.

xXxXxXx

I know, weird ending, but I couldn't think of anything else and I really want to sleep, since I have to be at school tomorrow or else I can't buy anymore MFB dogtags. AND I STILL HAVEN'T GOTTEN REIKI. I may extend the fic, but for now I'm keeping it as is. Tell me what you think and what you want added. (Saves on flashdrive and doesn't put up til Halloween)

next chapter of _**On the Other Side**_ coming soon.

Finished: 1:01am 10/28/2011 Reviewed: 11:57pm 10/30/2011 Posted: When do you think?


End file.
